Kill Noir
Kill Noir is the twenty-eighth case in Starlight Shores and the fifth one situated in the Everdeen Park district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that someone in the SSPD was working for the Kingpin. After hearing news that a body had been found in a nearby smoking lounge, the team found the body of veteran actor Sophia Diamandia, a famous film noir actress most famous for a role in a film called "The Killer's Smoke". Malcolm confirmed that she died of poisoning from her cigar and that the poison was native to Europe, meaning the killer has travelled to Europe. During the first chapter, Sean Axton police officer who reported the crime, Vanessa McAvery, actress cast in the remake of "The Killer's Smoke", and Adam Russ, profiler for the SSPD were suspected. At the end of the case, Isaac informed the team that the victim's house had been engulfed in flames! After salvaging all the evidence they could from Sophia's house, the team suspected Jackson Franco, a junior officer, and Gerard Layton, an obsessed fan of the victim's. In a shock turn of events, it was also discovered that Sophia was Adam's mother. He explained that Sophia had abandoned him and his father, Alden, in order to become a big film star. Adam was infuriated for what Sophia had done, explaining that his father worked himself into an early grave looking after him due to Alden being a single parent. In chapter 3, the team found an axe sent to victim as a death threat from Gerard. He explained angrily that Sophia had ignored him at a meet and greet , so he therefore threatened to behead her by sending an axe to her home. He further explained that it wasn't an idle threat and that he planned to behead her, keeping her head as trophy. Deeply disturbed by Gerard's crazed actions, Linda decided he should be left alone to calm down. In the end, the player incriminated Vanessa to be the killer. Vanessa admitted to the crime, saying that all Sophia did was ridicule her, and be critical of her acting skills. During her confession, Vanessa got angrier saying Sophia was a witch who deserved to die. Alexander Donovan sentenced her to twenty years in jail. In the AI, the team focused their attention on finding the Kingpin's associate in the SSPD. After searching for evidence, they were able to find out that Sean Axton was the was helping the Kingpin. Andrew Ramone came along with Linda and the player to arrest Sean for conspiring with a known criminal. After arresting Sean, Isaac requested your help. He said he had heard information that Matias Mornstone with out of prison and that he had last say Matias at the smoking lounge. After questioning Matias, he told them someone had paid his bail and that he was a free man until his trial. Rightfully, Andrew was suspicious of Matias and decided we should keep an eye on him. At the end of the case, Isaac told the player that Matias had been seen entering an abandoned boxing training centre. The team decided to head there next to catch Matias. Summary Victim *'Sophia Diamandia' (poisoned in a smoking lounge) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Cigar' Killer *'Vanessa McAvery' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect has B- blood. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has travelled to Europe. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has travelled to Europe. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect has B- blood. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has travelled to Europe. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has travelled to Europe. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect knows chemistry. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has B- blood. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer has travelled to Europe. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer's blood type is B-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Smoking Lounge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cigar, Book, Faded Poster; New Suspect: Sean Axton) *Speak to Sean about the murder. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Examine Cigar. (Result: Clear Sample) *Analyse Clear Sample. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has travelled to Europe) *Examine Book. (Result: Psychology Book; New Suspect: Adam Russ) *Ask why Adam's book was at the crime scene. *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Movie Poster; New Crime Scene: Movie Set) *Investigate Movie Set. (Clue: Mirror Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (New Suspect: Vanessa McAvery) *Speak to Vanessa about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burning House. (Clues: Burned Wood Pile, Broken Pieces, Torn Fabric, Envelope) *Examine Burned Wood Pile. (Result: Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge. (New Suspect: Jackson Franco) *Ask Jackson why he was at the victim's home. (Profile: The suspect has travelled to Europe) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Lighter) *Analyse Lighter. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Witch Hat) *Examine Witch Hat. (Result: Message) *Ask Vanessa why she called the victim a witch. (Profile: The suspect has travelled to Europe and knows chemistry) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Obsessive Letters) *Examine Obsessive Letters. (New Suspect: Gerard Layton) *Ask why Gerard sent obsessive letters to the victim. (Profile: The suspect knows chemistry) *Investigate Cameras. (Clue: File) *Examine File. (Result: Document Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Adam's Signature) *Ask Adam why he was researching the victim. (Profile: The suspect has travelled to Europe and knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burned Couch. (Clues: Axe, Money, Smashed Object) *Examine Axe. (Result: Death Threat) *Confront Gerard about his threats to behead the victim. (Profile: The suspect is left-handed and has travelled to Europe) *Examine Money. (Result: Bribes) *Confront Sean about taking bribes from the victim. (Profile: Sean and Vanessa are left-handed) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Driving License) *Examine Driving License. (Result: Caution) *Speak to Jackson about the victim's driving license. (Profile: Jackson and Adam are left-handed) *Investigate Wooden Table. (Clues: Ashtray, Makeup Brush) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood) *Examine Makeup Brush. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyse Hair Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Creatures of the Night (5/7)! (no stars) Creatures of the Night (5/7) *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Police Cap Notes) *Examine Notes. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyse Handwriting. (03;00:00) *Arrest Sean Axton. (New Quasi-Suspect: Isaac Holmes; Reward: Police Cap) *See what Isaac needs. *Investigate Smoking Lounge. (Clue: Ring) *Examine Ring. (New Quasi-Suspect: Matias Mornstone) *Ask why Matias is out of jail. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Everdeen Park